All A Lie
by onototellingoyou
Summary: Everybody thinks Hinata is nice and sweet and innocent. But she isn't.....or.....is she?


**ALL A LIE**

**Chapter 1: My Sinister Plot at Hand**

Hinata Pov.

I'm 14 years old and most people would consider my life worthless.

I'm weak, unconfident and generally hate fighting.

Or so it seems………………

In truth, that is just my cover up, the pathetic looking excuse for my inner desire for world domination.

I've always held up that façade, even when I really did get the confidence I needed to whoop Neji's ass.

All I've been doing is harboring inside myself until I truly knew what to do with.

Then came the plans, the ideas, the thoughts.

Yes, and death.

I believed then and there, that to really show people that I wasn't just some girl they could push around was by taking revenge.

And I was ready to do so.

One morning I decided to do my evil revenge.

'Today's the day' I thought. I went about my daily routine though, and got ready instead to train with my teammates. After coming out of my room to march seemingly timid I passed by Neji.

I schooled my face so it let no emotion other than weakness and a glimmer of hope to show.

It's tough being in the Hyuuga family. With our eyes, we can see through everything, no lies can go undetected. Except from me.

I've been lying to those bastards for years now. They believed I was weak and never really looked any deeper to see if I was a liar or not. Except for Neji.

During the Chunnin Exams I had to hold myself back from showing my true strength.

'It's just not the right time. I'm not strong enough to _kill_ Neji.' I thought so I kept to my lies and perfectly made the fight look as though it was a nice try from a weakling.

But Neji. He caught a bit of it when he pissed me off. Just the slightest hint that I could've beaten him (and I _could_ have) so I just had to make myself lose.

No one really notices how strongly I've inherited the bloodline, they have it ingrained into their minds that I'm a weakling.

All I've got to say is that they have one coming.

Neji glares at my retreating back.

I distinctly hear him grumble about how he's stuck in the branch house when he should be in the main house.

'Sucker…' I think quietly to myself.

Neji doesn't know how wrong he is.

As I got to the training ground I saw my teammates already there.

They believe in me at least and I kind of like them.

Sensei trusts in my ability to get stronger, at least to what she thinks my abilities are.

Shino has a quiet respect for me. It's nice, though is bugs are a bit overbearing at times.

Kiba is supportive and cheers me up whenever he thinks I'm sad. Especially when he sees me apparently upset that Naruto ignores me.

Though what they don't know and what should be obvious to everyone is that I don't like _him. _

No girl likes him. So why should I seem like the type to actually want to be in the same room as him?

Is it the blush? The twiddling fingers? The fact that I always seem to be stalking him?

Well as I said, I don't like _him_. The guy himself. I hate his 'good defeats evil' morals and his overly dramatic confidence and stupidity.

He's just loud and obnoxious.

Of course that doesn't stop me from stalking him.

And twiddling my fingers.

Or blushing like mad.

It's not because I'm a pervert or something. It's because he is useful to me.

You see, Naruto is always getting stronger despite all odds that favor his downfall.

By studying his training I am able to model my own fighting after his or by comparing the two to see which would be more effective in combat.

So that explains the stalking. How about the twiddling fingers? What, is that just to look cute?

Nope, it serves a better purpose when I'm trying out a new technique.

Connect the dots!!!!!! I'm practicing hand signals of course!!! How else can I copy some of Naruto's (or anybody else's for that matter) ninjsu(sp?) if I just stare at him? I don't have the Sharingan!

So that leaves me the last one, the blushing.

The blushing is just the aftereffects of serious laughing that I attempt to keep to myself.

People actually believe the garbage that I'm practically spoon feeding to them. At times it's just impossible to keep in the suppressed laughter and still keep up the face of pure innocence.

So that's that.

I simply just have to fool people into thinking that I like him so that my strange behavior would have an explanation that easily fools people.

No suspicions about weak little Hinata looking up to a stronger and more confident guy, right?

Yes, smart huh?

………………They'll see….they'll see that they should never underestimate Hinata Hyuuga again!!! MUHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

(A/N She's doing her evil laughter. How cute.)

"MUHAHAHAHA-"

"Uh, Hinata….?" Kiba asked looking a bit weirded out.

"Um……..um…OW!!!! MY HEAD HURTS!!" I yelped trying to divert their attention to my make-believe hurting head.

Thankfully that little outburst of evil laughter was dismissed by my sudden moment of pain.

After making sure that I was totally alright, me blaming it on overworking myself,(sounds just what a struggling misfit girl would say) Kureai

Sensei told us that that was enough training for today and that now we should to beat it.

'Great' I thought, 'I was barely there for eleven seconds!'

But by judging the time from the sun, I'd have to say that I've been there for at least four hours.

"Where does the time go?" I mutter to myself.

Thoughts of evil and deception take up a lot of time. AND I WAS TRAINING AT THE SAME TIME!!!!! Talk about multitasking.

Thankfully during my training I kept up the same ole appearance that I was weak yet determined. (it's almost automatic now)

As I turned away from the training ground yet again trapped in my thoughts of how amazing I am, I hear a voice call out to me.

"Hey Hinata wait up!!!"

I turn around to see Kiba and Akamaru grinning madly and with a smug look on his face.

Shino, I see, is hiding behind a tree pretending that he isn't listening into our conversation.

"Kiba…" I stopped stuttering a while ago. It seems fit that the weakling version of me to at least gain some confidence, yet withdrawn somewhat. Anyways! What's Kiba saying now ?

"…..I didn't really think you had it in you Hinata! When you and me were sparring you actually seemed like all your training was paying off!

Though when you punched me into a tree and started to wig out, I thought that maybe you were pushing yourself a little too much…."

WHAT!!?? Me actually fighting better than normal? NOOO!!! No one is supposed to know that yet!!!!

Yet Kiba blames my improved fighting on trying a bit too hard and perhaps lack a sane mind.

Thank all the pie in the world that it wasn't Neji I was fighting! Or else he might of found out who I truly am. Ok back to Kiba. Focus Hinata!!

Don't let yourself show how strong you really are and don't wig out on Kiba with your insane laughing!!

"So anyway Hinata, you want to go eat out? My treat!"

Is he hitting on me or is this just brotherly love? Quick! I got to get out of this!

I nodded, but a couple of steps later I turned some mild attention to my head.

"What's wrong, your head still hurt?" said Kiba with concern heavy in his voice.

I can see he bought it. So playing on this card further, I finally managed to pry him away from me while I walked slowly back home.

So anyways, my plan for revenge is-

"Hinata."

What now……..?

Turning around yet again I acknowledge Shino, who steps out from a random tree that I'm sure wasn't there before.

"What was that about?"

EEPPPP!!! HE KNOWS!!!

"What are you talking about?" I said in a calm monotone voice.

He looked at me a moment longer than walked away.

"………………………….?" Okay that was weird…….

A bit shaken by a near miss on my part and a certain feeling that Shino was on to me,

I walked back home in the rain.

……………because it rained all of a sudden.

A/N- Okays…..that was hard to write. Just to let you know, the other story "Love Birds Yeah Right We're Enemies" was by my sister with me semi helping,

just like how she will be semi helping me with this story. And also "Candy Apple Angel" was by a friend, no help from either me or my sissy.

Soo….just to clear that up…….

A quote from a song "I Know Your Name" by Lemon Demon.

No definite pairings as of yet, but you'll just have to see.

Notes-gonna have this edited a second time, just wanted to know how you guys might take it………


End file.
